


Late Night at the LA DMV

by tanks4thememory



Category: Tron (1982), Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: Circuit Sex, Masturbation, Most random response to a frustrating day at the DMV ever, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanks4thememory/pseuds/tanks4thememory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clu has a frustrating day at the DMV. Porn ensues. Also, Clu and Bit are cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night at the LA DMV

Clu flopped into his tank’s control chair, heaving a tired sigh. He pulled off his helmet, setting it on the console in front of him before reaching for his cup of warm, glowing energy. It had been a long mission, and it wasn’t over. He’d probably be here for another few microcycles yet. The data regarding those ‘parking tickets’ Flynn wanted him to find and alter was proving more difficult than anticipated to locate. It was frustrating; there was a large amount of data to sort through and the situation wasn’t helped by the fact that the system designated LA_DMV seemed to be needlessly convoluted and difficult to navigate.  
  
Bit settled onto his lap and he stroked it absently, sipping his energy and trying to process what his next move would be. “Don’t know why the Users made this system so glitching complicated to get around in,” he grumbled at Bit. “I don’t know how the programs who live here even find anything.”  
  
“Yes,” Bit chirped in agreement.  
  
“There is some seriously shoddy networking going on here,” he said. “I mean, look at this mess.” He gestured to the map display nearby without even bothering to look at it. That map and the system it represented had become the bane of his existence over the past few microcycles; it was the _last_ thing he wanted to see right now. “How many redundant memory paths do they need? And this place has some of the worst data organization I’ve ever seen. It’s just… ugh…!”  
  
He sighed again, reaching up to rub his temples, trying to ward off a processor ache. Bit floated up to bump affectionately against his shoulder, and he smiled faintly at his little friend’s attempt to comfort him. He reached up and patted it gently, before setting the remainder of the cup of energy  on the console next to his helmet. “Guess we could both use some downtime, eh Bit?”, he said. “Go ahead and get a little energy for yourself, there, while I power things down.”  
  
If there was one thing the annoyingly convoluted system was good for, it was concealment. Tucked away in a remote cul-de-sac, once the tank had been powered down and secured, they’d be able to sleep safely, without fear of discovery. Clu worked a few controls as Bit settled itself into the cup of energy, eagerly absorbing what remained there. The lights in the tank dimmed as non-essential functions were shut down, leaving Clu and Bit bathed in the dull red glow of the emergency lights.  
  
Clu leaned back in the control chair, propping his feet up on the console and crossing his arms loosely over his chest, allowing Bit to settle back into his lap again as he closed his eyes, settling himself comfortably in the chair for the down cycle. Or at least, trying to. It wasn’t long before he was shifting restlessly in the chair. He crossed and uncrossed his ankles a few times, shifted his weight from one side to the other, tried a few different angles for his arms and neck, but no position seemed to suit him enough to allow him to shut down. He was tired and laggy, but his systems were too keyed up to allow him to cycle down properly.  
  
Bit soon had enough of its program’s  twitching and floated up from Clu’s lap to give an annoyed, “No!”  
  
“Hey, I’m trying, buddy,” Clu assured it with a weary sigh. “I just can’t seem to get comfortable, is all.” Such a situation was highly unusual for Clu, who could normally make himself comfortable and recharge just about anywhere, from the tank chair he was in currently, to a random nook in the rocks.  
  
Annoyed with himself, he sat up, running an internal diagnostic in hopes of finding the source of his trouble. The results slowly fed back in; even the diagnostic subroutine was lagging, it seemed. No sign of any structural damage, that was good. No sign of any viruses or other serious glitches, also good. Everything came back clear, in fact, except for some non-critical energy distribution issues, and… wait a nano.  
  
Clu almost laughed. Could it really be that simple? When had been the last time he’d given himself a good overload? He processed a moment and came up with almost a cycle. Well, that explained it. Now wonder he was in such a state after coming into things geared up for a short, simple mission like the last few had been, rather than the slow, frustratingly drawn out affair this one was becoming.  
  
He smirked faintly to himself as he slipped off his gauntlets and removed his boots. Easy enough to rerezz his suit if he needed to later, but his gauntlets and boots were denser code, and would take more energy than he could spare while on a mission to rerezz. Setting his gauntlets next to his helmet and his boots on the floor next to the console, he then looked to Bit, who was hovering expectantly nearby. “Might wanna just find a corner somewhere else to power down in tonight, Bit,” he told it, though he knew that whatever happened, he would inevitably wake up with Bit snuggled against him.  
  
“Yes,” Bit replied, a bit reluctantly, before flitting off to settle on one of the other consoles in the tank, safely out of the way.  
  
Reassured that he was as alone as he was going to get, Clu sighed and allowed the gloves of his suit to derezz, exposing the intricate circuits and specialized sensors on his palms to the air. They tingled faintly, having been ready for action for some time, but denied due to the nature of the mission.  
  
Closing his eyes to seek an appropriate file to get him started, Clu thought back to the mission before last, pulling up the memory file of the pair of programs he’d observed quite without their knowledge. They’d been engaged in an intimate encounter in a secluded alcove of what he could only assume was their workplace. Clu really wondered how they’d avoided notice, what with all the noise they’d been making.  
  
He recalled how the male of the two had passionately nuzzled the female’s neck, his fingers rubbing at a node on her back in a way that made her quiver against him. The way she’d then done something to the nodes on his hips- Clu had been at the wrong angle to see exactly what- that had made the male gasp, flushing purple from head to toe, stifling a groan as his hands had begun to roam more eagerly over her circuits, which also flushed violet under his touch…  
  
Lost in the memory file, Clu brought his fingers up to gently trace the outline of his identifying mark. The action sent a shiver of pleasure through him as he realized that his own circuits were finally heating up properly for this, spurred on by the memory file. Clu tried to imagine what it was that the female had done with the male’s hip nodes, trailing his own hands down along his body, his hands already feeling warm and buzzing with energy. When they finally reached his own hips, he gasped, as one of his fingers brushed against a small node that he’d half forgotten about, his own circuits flushing deeper gold. “Have to remember that one,” Clu muttered.  
  
Continuing to gently work on that node with his right hand, he trailed his left back up along his torso and chest, slower this time, pausing to touch and explore every circuit on his way up, recalling those that really fired his systems. His touch lingered on the cluster of narrow circuits on his lower right side, laying his palm flat across them and rubbing slowly up and down, the sensation drawing a tremulous moan from his lips. Abandoning the hip node for now, he brought his right hand up, pressing two fingers against the triangular node at his throat, using slow and gentle strokes at first, but gradually increasing speed and pressure until…  
  
“Ah…! Nng…. _Users_ …!”, he swore, cycling air rapidly as his systems heated up. His lower systems especially were hot and active, and he could feel the tightness of his suit over the obvious bulge. He’d use that if he needed a quick finish. For now, though, he was enjoying himself too much to want to end it quickly.  
  
Still, more direct circuit contact was definitely a must. He hastily derezzed the top half of his suit, then experimentally ran his fingers over the circuit cluster on his right side, groaning as circuit met circuit directly, the sensations bright and sharp now that they were no longer dulled by his suit. “Glitch…”, he panted, his voice ragged and husky. He really did need this, if he was this sensitive.  
  
He stroked slowly along those circuits one at a time with his fingertips, shuddering at the way the energy pulsed from both his side and the circuits on his hands, the latter having moved past gold to a bright yellow-pink color. He could feel the energy building and swirling within his body, but not enough, not yet. He stroked the whole palms of both hands down over his chest, maximizing circuit contact, and causing his whole body to flush that bright yellow-pink, his circuits producing enough light to illuminate the area around him to the level it had been before he’d powered down the tank.  
  
He nearly cried out as he stroked his hands down over the wedges of circuitry just below his waist, only biting down on it in a last nano effort to avoid startling Bit. As it was, he groaned and squirmed in the chair, shuddering at the chair rubbing against the circuits on his back. Almost without thought, he derezzed the rest of his suit, leaving all of his circuits bare and freeing his almost painfully hard cock, drawing a moan from him out of sheer relief.  
   
With his left palm he stoked across the wedges of circuits framing his crotch, while the right he wrapped in a loose fist around his length, feeling the sensitive circuits on his hands connect and spark deliciously with those on his cock. For a moment, he simply held his right hand like that, knowing he wouldn’t last long once he started getting friction, but he couldn’t wait long. The building energy within him craved release, and wouldn’t be denied.  
  
He began sliding his right hand along his length and sensation obliterated conscious thought. His eyes fell shut, his panting breaths coming harder and faster in rhythm with his strokes, energy seeming to fill every pixel and line of code in his body, suffusing him with mingled pleasure and need, building and pressing at his limitations, until it finally found release. Clu overloaded with a half-stifled cry, his every circuit flaring bright to illuminate the tank’s interior in pinkish-gold.  
  
The bright flare quickly faded, and Clu slumped back in his control chair, panting and half online, his circuits still humming faintly as his systems equalized themselves. He allowed his head to fall back, laughing softly as Bit drifted into view, apparently disturbed by the commotion. Under other circumstances he might have shooed it back to where it had been resting in order to have a second session with himself, but now that he was sated, the nagging energy distribution problem dealt with, his body was demanding that he cycle down.  
  
“Hey, buddy,” he murmured lazily. “Just a nano…” He tiredly rerezzed his suit before settling back in the chair. Even putting his feet up on the console was more effort than his systems would allow through the pleasured haze. Sighing, he stretched his legs out, allowing Bit to settle back into his lap, giving it a gentle pat before allowing his hands to settle limply on his thighs.  
  
“Ya know…”, Clu muttered as he slipped into recharge, “… suddenly… this system doesn’t seem so bad after all…”


End file.
